Nai Hanashimasu
Nai is a young man, born and raised into a secluded cult of ghouls deep underground, Shuukaku, who has completed his original 'pilgrimage of blood', allowing him to be called a Harvester within the cult. Now he returns to the surface for reasons unknown. Appearance As a young berserker Nai was a boy of relatively lithe build, with a general gaunt look about him. His eyes fluttered about, hawk-like in nature at a solid dark, nearing the void-like black of his pupils. They often had a tired, sleepless look about them. As a maturing harvester, Nai's frame grew more evidently masculine, while still retaining that emaciated appearance, if a bit downplayed. A mostly messy mop of poorly bleached white hair, naturally light-brown, sat upon his tall head, having found dyes and such after venturing above ground, parted mostly off to the left side, occasionally it obscured an eye when not brushed out of the way. Whereas presently, the young harvester's hair attained a purer white, cut short and swept back. However, the most glaring feature of the man would easily be the odd deformity of his mouth. As if his jaw were locked in place most of his life, this is confirmed by the fact that his mouth is sown-shut with thick, white stands of what could hardly be called thread, that enter just above and below the lips. Most often, Nai was seen sporting a single piece robe-like cloth of dark colours tending to be flamboyantly flared outward, as well as frayed about the shoulders and hems. It fit rather loosely and was cut-out on either side, exposing much of his ribs, all the way down to the beginning of his hips. A constant about his attire was a buckle strapped tightly about his neck further restricting speech. Now, Nai seems to show a relative understanding of the separation between ghoul and human society, electing to wear clothing reflective of how he need appear. Most recently, a more updated and 'classy' dark coat. It's chest flanked on either side by a line of stark white buttons, leading up to a frayed plumage similar to his prior robe. Underneath the betrothed garb lies innumerable faintly discolored splotches of flesh, a coupling of the searings and lashings the boy received as a youth, during an integral time of growth, thus regenerating poorly, leaving visible marks. Personality Like many of the secretive and sequestered cult that Nai was born into, he has a very warped perspective of the world around him, truly believing that all is for his family, his brethren. Adhering to the strange rules and ideals of such an archaic group. However, below the deeply indoctrinated vile surface of the boy, lied a genuine heart that still lived, breathed, and contained feelings untainted. Such as his unyielding curiosity and naivety about a world in which he had never been a part of, this often intersected, overcoming his cultish ways. And yet, Nai never once strayed from the long and tedious rituals that he must perform every day, less out of necessity and more of a ceremonial nature. As a new berserker the cultist was enthusiastic about nearly everything, and perhaps he had to be in order to have communicated more effectively through his gestures, for he could not speak. Or perhaps he chose not to, or had possibly forgotten the ability after going through the detestable conditioning of his youth. Even over all of that, Nai remained exceedingly cheerful, rare it was to see him without a smile upon his face, threads tugging at his flesh all the while. While there still remains emotions within, after his return to Tokyo from the Shuukaku caverns he has since appeared to suppress enthusiasm. Replacing it with a certain stoicism, and even at times a dark sarcasm, through the few words he now uses. History Nai's story begins as a young child, clad in nothing more than a repurposed sack of potatoes. Along with an elder twin brother, the two are taken deep into the labyrinthine caverns of Shuukaku, until eventually the pair is brought in fright before a grand monastery. It is there in which the school of Silence, a subset of the Shuukaku belief system, is based. Taking hold of only children of good stock to be institutionalized. A 'mentor' takes the two children underneath their wing, spending the time to explain their place in the world as it is, and began the lessons of silence. This involved exposing the boys to numerous methods of physical and psychological torture for years, until any shred of their former, defiant nature had been stamped out. The sole purpose of which had been to force subservience as well as taking away their speech. As a berserker, having completed his formal training within the caverns, Nai is sent off to the surface about the time in which this 'on-screen' timeline begins, to undergo the 'Pilgrimage of Blood'. A rite in which innumerable lives must be taken before one may return to the ancestral home and be made a harvester. WIP Powers and Abilities Strengths: Nai excels at medium to long range combat. Mostly using his kagune to do battle as it extends and contracts, more often than not out-ranging most other combatants that do not make use of projectiles. His regenerative strength is notable as exceeding the usual capacity by a fair sum, of the average ghoul. Weaknesses: Through exclusive use of kagune, finding himself in close quarters makes battle more difficult for the man, as his style involves consistent back-peddling, keeping a mid-distance to his foe, over this is mitigated fairly well with the introduced use of Takashi as a quinque. Nai's physical abilities are of little note, not easily surpassing many ghouls of average build. Quinque: After having consumed Rin Zuki during the 12th Ward branch assault, Nai has taken back what had 'belonged' to the cult. A quinque composed from what remained of Takashi Ikusaki, an exceedingly sharp blade, most often found embedded within the man's flesh. After his evolution to harvester of the cult, Nai is almost exclusively seen using the blade composed of his fallen brother in single engagements. To which now he appears adept in its use. It appears as a fairly simplistic katana sword, thin, jagged, as ravening as the berserker of destruction was in life, and twice as sharp. It takes on a dark and pulsating purple hue, that on occasions, can glow bright with the fury of the dead. Strengths: The Quinque inherits it's acute blade from Takashi's kagune, also holding a near weightless, 'featherlike' quality, two of the former cultist's greatest strengths. But perhaps, it's quality most reminiscent of it's host would be the jagged shape, a brutal implement that lusts only for essence, making it difficult to say whether or not Takashi Ikusaki truly died after all. Kagune Type: Bikaku Appearance: A decently thick segmented tail, pulsating a dull mix of purple and crimson. It can extend to quite a distance, flaring outward and caping off as a black maw. Pronged with four gnashing mandibles that can draw flesh into its mouth-like structure while tearing it apart. Very similar to the creature known as a bobbit worm. Mechanics: Nai's kagune can extend as if a telescopic limb, as well as swiveling at any point of its segments thus able to snake about more easily in unnatural, angular motions. It may also act as a separate mouth, consuming and tearing flesh apart, milking its nutrients rather effectively. Relationships Threads Trivia * I * Am * Too * Lazy Category:Ghouls Category:Characters Category:Aogiri Tree Category:Shuukaku Category:Bikakus